


And What If I Am?

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Carina gets a little jealous.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	And What If I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> These two can't seem to leave me alone these days hahahaha
> 
> I don't own the characters.

Carina DeLuca was jealous. It was a feeling that was relatively new to her and one she did not particularly care for. Truth be told, she had always thought of herself as a non-jealous type. Yes, she was Italian. Yes, she was passionate. Yes, she was intense. But, she did not get jealous. 

But then, one day, came Maya Bishop; and without even realizing it, she fell in love with her. Hard. Since then, Carina had been forced to amend many of her previously firm convictions regarding many things. Such as feeling jealous as she watched Maya standing at the bar, waiting for the second round of their drinks, while obviously engaged in a pleasant conversation with the bartender. 

Carina shook her head in disbelief with herself. Objectively, she knew she had no reason to be jealous; but still, she could not help feeling that pang in her stomach as she heard Maya laugh at something the bartender had said. If someone had told her eight months ago that she – the free-spirited-no-strings-attached, Carina DeLuca - would be jealous of someone, she would have probably scoffed at them. However, here she was feeling just that, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

From the corner of her eye, she noticed her brother, Andrew, walking back to their table. The three of them - Carina, Maya, and Andrew - had arranged to meet up for drinks after work.

“Mi dispiace, but I have to go. Dr. Grey needs me back at the hospital. Can I take a rain-check?” Andrew asked as he reached the table.

“Certo.” Carina returned blankly.

“Carina, tutto bene?” Andrew asked, frowning slightly. 

The brunette nodded. “Si’.”

“Where is Maya?” 

Mutely, Carina motioned toward the bar, where the Fire Captain was still engaged in a lively conversation with the bartender.

“E’ proprio in gamba, no?” Andrew remarked.

Carina made a face at her brother.

“Oh, my God, Carina… Sei gelosa!” Andrew almost gasped in surprise, unable to contain a huge grin.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Carina retorted.

“Un po’, si’.” Andrew admitted. “It’s nice to know you’re human too. But seriously, though, I’m pretty sure you have nothing to worry about. You know I hate clichés, but her eyes really do light up every time you walk into a room.” He wanted to add something different, but as he saw Maya pick up their drinks and turn around, he changed his mind. Instead, he said. “I gotta go. See you tomorrow. Be nice to her!” 

“Here are the refills.” Maya said as she walked back to their table and put the glasses down.

“Unfortunately, I’m gonna have to take a rain-check. I’m needed back at the hospital.” Andrew said, picking up his jacket. “But, you two have fun!”  
He gave his sister a knowing look and walked away.

“What happened?” Maya asked surprised as she reclaimed her seat next to Carina.

“Meredith Grey needs him back at the hospital. That’s all I know.” Carina said. That looked to be an interesting conversation.” she then noted seemingly off-handedly with a glance in the direction of the bartender, desperately trying to sound natural but failing miserably. 

Of course, Maya had immediately picked up on, it as well. “It was, actually.” she said with a twinkle in her eye: “He’d told me that he could tell a lot about a person just by their drink and I’d asked him to prove it.”  
She could tell that Carina was a little jealous and it made her melt. 

“And, did he?” the doctor asked. 

“For the most part, yes.” 

“I see. And what did he say?” 

“He said that I was independent, intelligent, professional, driven, stubborn, and highly intuitive.” 

“Well, he has certainly pegged you right. No wonder he has made such an impression on you.” Carina returned, a barely noticeable bitterness lacing her words. 

“Who says he has made an impression on me?” Maya asked, her twinkle becoming more prominent. 

“Your laugh.” Carina replied matter-of-factly. 

Maya raised her eyebrows, unable to hide a smile. “Are you jealous, Carina?” 

“And what if I am?” the brunette returned without missing a beat. 

Maya melted even more. She covered Carina’s hand with her own. Blue eyes locked with brown.  
“You have absolutely no reason to be. You see, I have I told him that, in fact, I am all of those things that he has mentioned, but that while I do appreciate his kind words; I am also completely and irrevocably head over heels for my beautiful girlfriend, and absolutely and utterly uninterested in anyone else!” 

Before Carina, Maya would not be caught dead openly admitting her feelings and/or vulnerabilities to anyone. But, Carina had changed that and it made Maya happy.

“You said that?” Carina asked. She was smiling widely now, blushing and beaming at the same time. Maya had the uncanny ability, like no one else, to turn her into a lovesick teenager in an instant. 

“I did.” the Fire Captain nodded.

“And, what did he say?” the brunette wanted to know.

Maya smiled at the question, she was expecting it. “He said that he figured as much by the way I was looking at you, but that he had to give it a shot, anyway.” 

“Well, while I am not happy about it; objectively speaking, I can’t say I that blame him. If I were him, I would have done the same.” Carina said.

“Aww, thank you, honey! But, as I’ve said, you have absolutely nothing to worry about because I’m all yours, for as long as you’ll have me.” 

“You may want to reconsider that statement, Captain.” Carina stated meaningfully, her smile even wider.

“And why is that, Doctor?” Maya asked, smiling herself. 

Carina turned her hand under Maya’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Because I am planning on having you for a very, very, very long time!” 

Her voice laced with emotion tugged right at the center of Maya’s heart. She utterly and unequivocally adored this woman!  
“That sounds perfectly acceptable to me!” she returned, equally emotional. “I love you, Carina!” 

“Ti amo anch’io, Maya!” 

A few beats later, Maya’s expression changed and a knowing grin spread across her face.  
“What do you say we finish our drinks and get out of here?” 

Instantly, Carina responded with a matching grin of her own. “You read my mind!” 

“And, I’m only just getting started!” Maya’s face broke into a full-blown dimpled smile as she quipped, holding Carina’s gaze. 

Carina was forced to swallow a groan. She downed her drink in one go, got up, and went for the door with Maya following right behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi dispiace - I'm sorry  
> Certo - sure  
> Tutto bene? - everything OK?  
> “E’ proprio in gamba, no?” - "She's great!"  
> Sei gelosa! - You're jealous  
> Un po’, si’- a little, yes


End file.
